


Proper Procedure

by look_turtles



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-26
Updated: 2011-12-26
Packaged: 2017-10-28 04:45:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/look_turtles/pseuds/look_turtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil had always liked proper procedure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proper Procedure

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my avengers Phil Coulson prompt table Prompt: Procedure.

Phil had always been a big believer in everything having a proper procedure. Yes, even sex.

Now, for example Phil was taking off suit jacket and pulling off his tie. Clint was watching from where he lay on their bed. White cotton sheets hugged his muscular body. Clint reached under the sheet and stroked himself. He was angled in such a way that Phil could see his hand move up and down. Phil own cock twitched. Walking over to the bed, Phil opened his pants slowly. He didn't even have to look to know that Clint was staring; the groan he heard when he slid his underwear down his thighs was proof enough.

Phil sat down on the bed and took off his shoes, removing his pants and underwear the rest of the way. He left his dress shirt on.

He turned around and looked at Clint. Clint was still stroking himself and his pupils were blown.

'Fuck, you look good,' Clint said as his hand sped up.

Phil grinned as he moved over and settled between Clint thighs. He moved Clint's hand away and they started to kiss. It was gentle at first, merely a brush of lips, but it quickly became fierce and heated. As the kiss turned sloppy and wet Clint reached between them and pulled on Phil's shirt until buttons popped and flew across the room like birds. Even though Phil liked that shirt, seeing Clint lose control was more than worth it. As long as he didn't lose control while they were in the field it was the very definition of hot. After several more minutes of kissing Phil felt it was time to moved things along. He slid down Clint's body, dropping kisses on hot, sweaty skin as he went. Once he made it to Clint's stomach, Phil nuzzled at the light hair there. When he nibbed at the skin Clint gasped, but it was all part of Phil's procedure.

He nuzzled the hair once more and moved down until he had Clint's hard cock in front of him. The cock was longer and thinner than Phil's own, a vain ran along the underside up to a deep red head. Phil licked the cock from root to tip, the sounds Clint was making made Phil even harder than he had been. He licked the head, letting the salty taste of pre-come sit on his tongue. He licked downward and upward. Clint's hips snapped up when Phil finally wrapped his lips around the head and his tongue swirled around it. Phil wrapped his hand around the cock's shaft and gave it a squeeze. The sound of Clint's string of profanity and the word yes filled the room.

Phil dipped his head taking in more of Clint's cock. Phil moved up and down, each time taking in more and more of the cock until his nose was pressed against Clint's stomach. Phil moved upward until only the head was in his mouth and then he started to suck. As Clint's hips snapped upward and his string of profanity turned into gibberish, Phil stroked himself. Clint came and as Phil swallowed down the come he came too. He moved forward and collapsed on top of Clint. Clint's hands came up and rubbed Phil's back. Phil let himself revel in the touch, who knew when they would have to leave because the world was in danger _again_.

Proper procedure said he should have gotten up and cleaned himself off, but instead Phil closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Sometime you had to follow proper procedure and sometimes you just had to go with the flow as Clint would say.


End file.
